King Bulblin
King Bulblin is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. As his name suggests, King Bulblin the leader of the Bulblins and one of Ganondorf's trusted minions. He is frequently seen atop his mount, Lord Bullbo, an oversized Bullbo. Biography King Bulblin is first encountered in Ordon Woods, when his henchmen knock Link out and kidnap Ilia and Colin, after which King Bulblin summons a Twilight Portal by blowing his horn. Later, in Kakariko Village, King Bulblin and his minions kidnap Colin again, and Link pursues them on Epona. He eventually engages King Bulblin in a jousting match on the Bridge of Eldin. Link wins, and King Bulblin is knocked off his mount and apparently falls to his doom off the bridge. However, he is later revealed to have somehow survived. Soon after, he battles Link again, this time on the Great Bridge of Hylia, while Link acts as an escort to Ilia, Telma, and the sick Zora, Prince Ralis. This time, he has equipped himself with shields to protect against Link's sword. This proved to make little difference, however, as Link instead uses the Hero's Bow, defeating him and knocking him off the bridge. When Link infiltrates the Bulblin Camp, he encounters King Bulblin in a small, empty square surronded by constructions, this time in close combat, only this time the gargantuan Bulblin is equipped with a giant axe. After King Bulblin is defeated once more, he limps away, only to set fire to camp moments before departure. Fortunately, Link manages to escape by ramming a Bullbo through a flimsy wooden wall blocking his exit. In the courtyards of Hyrule, Link encounters the Bulblin King for the final time. Before the fight, King Bulblin says: "I have come to play." The king is defeated once more, but this time, realizing that it is hopeless to attempt to kill Link, he surrenders the Small Key he has on his person. He leaves, telling Link and Midna that all he had ever known was to serve the strongest side, acknowledging Link as superior to Ganondorf. This surprises Link and Midna, as Bulblins were thought to lack vocal abilities, aside from grunting. He appears one final time riding around Hyrule Field with his troop of Bulblins in the end credits. Other appearances Beta The Beta Battle and Music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqBBWmuyC-I&feature=related King Bulblin was featured in the beta version of Twilight Princess, functionally the same as in the final product, with some minor changes. Firstly, the music played during the battle is different from the final version, having a more frenetic, urgent pace as well as parts of the Overworld theme from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. While the music changes to another track when battling King Bulblin on the bridge or when he comes within range of Link's sword, this music remains constant throughout the entire battle in the beta. Additionally, there are some changes to the environment in which the battle occurs. While Twilight can be seen visibly covering Hyrule on the horizon in the final version, it is not present in the beta. This is possibly because the Twilight itself was completely redone for the final version. Death Mountain and Hyrule Castle are also absent from the background. Super Smash Bros. Brawl ]] King Bulblin also makes a cameo appearance in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In the Bridge of Eldin stage, King Bulblin appears occasionally, riding Lord Bullbo. He will occasionally try using Bombs resembling Powder Kegs to blow up the center of the bridge. After some time, Twilight Portals replace the destroyed area. However, by hitting King Bulblin repeatedly, he will be stopped in his tracks and be unable to use the Bombs. King Bulblin also appears as both a sticker and a trophy. On both, he is mounted atop Lord Bullbo. Category:Kings Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters